


Tea (for two)

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Merlin - Freeform, Remembering Texasfandoodler, Tea, for Tex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: Merlin warms his hands and his heart with a hot cuppa





	Tea (for two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [texasfandoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/gifts).



> This one is for you, Tex. 
> 
> I still remember texting in chat, where we would art-beta each other's work and worry ourselves over fanart deadlines. You were the best at pointing out my shading and odd proportions, and I loved getting glimpses of your beautiful WIP's. I wish we could do that together still... 
> 
> In those days, virtual tea and sweets was the cure-all for stresses, and so Merlin and I offer you a cup now, my friend, wherever you may be. <3 <3


End file.
